expresswaysfandomcom-20200214-history
North-South Expressway Southern Route
|direction_a=North |terminus_a= Sungai Besi, Kuala Lumpur |junction= Kuala Lumpur-Seremban Expressway Sungai Besi Expressway Kajang Dispersal Link Expressway North–South Expressway Central Link Seremban-Bukit Nanas Highway Federal Route 53 Jalan Senawang-Paroi Lebuh AMJ Lebuh Ayer Keroh Federal Route 23 Federal Route 24 Federal Route 50 Federal Route 96 Second Link Expressway Federal Route 1 Skudai Highway Pasir Gudang Highway Tebrau Highway Johor Bahru Eastern Dispersal Link Expressway |direction_b=South |terminus_b=Pandan, Johor Bahru |formed=1981 |history=Completed in 1994 |system= (Nilai North Interchange – Senai North / Skudai Interchange) (current status disputed - please refer to AH2 border crossing dispute) |destinations=Kuala Lumpur, Petaling Jaya, Seri Kembangan, Kajang, Nilai, Seremban, Port Dickson, Alor Gajah, Ayer Keroh, Melaka, Tangkak, Muar, Yong Peng, Batu Pahat, Ayer Hitam, Simpang Renggam, Kulai, Johor Bahru }} North–South Expressway (NSE) Southern Route, is the southern part of the North–South Expressway, which is the longest expressway in Malaysia. It is joined by the , and continues southward. The expressway is oriented in a north–south direction, traversing four states in Peninsular Malaysia; namely Selangor, Negeri Sembilan, Malacca and Johor. Route background The North–South Expressway Southern Route begins in the southern part of Kuala Lumpur, at Sungai Besi. Its southern terminus (Kilometre Zero) is at Pandan, Johor Bahru. Features .]] The Sungai Besi toll plaza has the second highest number of toll booths in Malaysia, thus making the stretch of highway at the Sungai Besi toll plaza the second widest road in Malaysia with more than 18 lanes (excluding additional toll booths) before Batu Kawan toll plaza at Penang Second Bridge which has 28 lanes. The Pagoh-Yong Peng (North) section is the longest stretch of the North-South Expressway network. This 47 kilometre stretch passes Mount Maokil and the plains of Seri Medan and Sungai Sarang Buaya. Development Six-lane widening works The Senawang Interchange and Ayer Keroh Interchange received new four lane sections in 2003. The Ayer Keroh Interchange had two lane carriageways until 2009, when it was upgraded to three and four lanes, ending at Sungai Besi commencing again at Kuala Lumpur-Seremban Expressway. Phase 1: Seremban–Senawang In July, 2007, a six lane section from Kuala Lumpur to Seremban Interchange was extended to Senawang Interchange . Phase 2: Seremban–Ayer Keroh The next phase of these works, the extension of the Senawang Interchange to the Ayer Keroh Interchange was completed in December, 2007. Fourth lane addition On July 2010, the operator, PLUS Expressways Berhad, announced that the government had awarded contracts to build a fourth lane on a stretch from Nilai (North) to Seremban. The construction has already begin at the south bound, with its north bound will be begin soon. Bukit Gambir Interchange An interchange between Tangkak and Pagoh Interchange is under construction. Once it is complete, there will be three interchange that will be linking from the interchanges to Muar, Johor. Seremban North Interchange An interchange between Nilai and Seremban Interchange is under construction. Once it is complete, there will be four interchange that will be linking from the interchanges to Seremban, Negeri Sembilan. List of key points along NSE Southern Route Below is a list of interchanges (exits), laybys and rest and service areas along the NSE Southern route. The exits are arranged in ascending numerical order from North to South. * I/C - interchange, RSA - Rest and service area, OBR - overhead bridge restaurant, L/B - layby, V/P - vista point, TN - tunnel, T/P - toll plaza, BR - bridge External links * PLUS Expressway Berhad * PLUS * Malaysian Highway Authority Category:Expressways in Malaysia Category:North–South Expressway (Malaysia) Category:North–South Expressway Networks, Malaysia